Oathbreakers
by Deidara Ritz
Summary: As the Jedi Order falls into desperation, a young Anakin Skywalker is accepted as a Padawan. He and Obi-Wan clash while solving a disturbing mystery surrounding the failing Jedi Order, as well as struggle between their duty and desires. Prequel Rebuild.
1. The Comet

It was a few minutes past midnight when a comet streaked across the sky. Comets were supposed to signal a great change in one's life. Or so he was told. _Bullshit_ thought Obi-Wan. He leapt from his perch at the large window of the Jedi temple. It was getting late. He strolled through the long corridor. He was almost to his bedroom when the sound of hushed voices peaked his interest. Late night whispers typically meant a Jedi was returning from a mission. _Maybe it's Qui-Gon_ thought Obi-Wan. His master had been away on a mission for the past 2 weeks and was expecting him to return any day now. He quietly crept towards the voices, which appeared to be in the midst of an argument.

"You broke our sacred code and brought him into the Temple?"

"The Force is strong in him. And our numbers are dwindling."

 _That's Qui-Gon_ thought Obi-Wan. _But who would be so important for him to break the Jedi code for?_ Obi-Wan had always been irritated by Qui-Gon's strict dedication to every rule.

"That may be so, but we cannot break protocol for anyone. You know that."

"I am aware of this Mace, but when Jedi are disappearing in record numbers –"

"You are not to speak of that so loudly!"

"…And I am sent on a mission to discover why-"

"Which turned out unsuccessful, might I add."

"And I find someone who may be able to help us, don't you think it might be worth the risk? People just aren't interested in the Jedi Order anymore. The public doesn't trust us, young people aren't interested in becoming a Jedi regardless of the strength of the Force within them. We have to take every opportunity we can to restore our former glory. If we don't take him in, the Sith will."

Mace Windu sighed. "Very well then, he may stay the night. He will be tested in the morning, and if the results are satisfactory he will begin his training. And no more breaking the code for him, understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, and goodnight Master Windu."

Obi-Wan sprinted back to his room. He was certain they had heard him eavesdropping. He climbed into his bed and hastily threw his blankets over him.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called, trying to sound calm.

Qui-Gon entered his room. "You do realize staying up late is bad for you, my young Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good to see you too, Master."

"In fact, it's almost as bad as secretly listening to confidential conversations."

"If it was so confidential, perhaps you shouldn't have had it in the hallway."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Your sharp tongue will get you in trouble someday." He sat at the end of Obi-Wan's bed.

"I'm sorry to hear the mission didn't go as planned, Master."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't give you any details before I left. But now I can, I suppose," smiled Qui-Gon. "As you heard, there have been more Jedi disappearances lately. I was sent to follow a possible lead on a small desert planet called Tatooine. It's a haven for bounty hunters, we thought perhaps some of the Jedi were being held for ransom. I didn't find the answers I was looking for, but I found something else instead."

"You found someone to bring to the temple?"

"Yes, and you will meet him tomorrow. But now it's time for bed, and no more sneaking out!" said Qui-Gon. He patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and left the room.


	2. First Impressions

Obi-Wan intensely stared at his reflection in the mirror. His piercing blue eyes stared back. He ran his fingers through his short hair, in an attempt to both comb and tussle his locks. Today was the day he was going to meet the mystery boy Qui-Gon brought to the temple.

As Obi-Wan straightened his robes, he tried to think of the last time someone new had been brought to the temple. It must have been a year at least. It sunk in how severe the Jedi disappearances were to the Order itself. With less active Jedi, fewer prospective Padawans had been brought in, and the few that did either ran off or couldn't make it through the trials. As a result, Obi-wan was the youngest of the few Padawans in training.

But perhaps, he would not be the youngest for long. The thought was slightly terrifying for him. There was a certain privilege that came with being the youngest that Obi-Wan wasn't ready to give up yet.

He straightened his robes and began the seemingly long trek from his bedroom to the temple meeting room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ahh there he is!" smiled Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan entered the room.

Qui-Gon was seated next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair, round cheeks, and bright turquoise eyes peeking out from under his unkempt bangs. He seemed small and thin for his age, though Obi-Wan had no idea what his actual age even was.

"This is Anakin Skywalker," said Qui-Gon, patting the boy on the shoulder. "And Anakin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan or student learner. I'm training him to be a Jedi Master."

The boy smiled. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. _He's too innocent for this life_ thought Obi-Wan. _He's not going to last 5 minutes_.


	3. Sneaking Out

Obi-Wan was back in his usual perch on the ledge of the large temple window. It had become somewhat of a nightly routine for him to sit and think about his troubles until an ungodly hour.

His brief meeting with Anakin had been extraordinarily underwhelming. He couldn't imagine what had drawn Qui-Gon to him, unless it was desperation.

"What are you doing up there?" called a small voice.

Obi-Wan was so startled he nearly fell off the ledge. "Don't scare me like that!"

The Jedi were so used to Obi-Wan's pondering sessions that they knew better than to interrupt him. It had to be Anakin.

Obi-Wan lept from the high ledge, landing directly in front of the boy. Anakin flinched but stood his ground.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I can't sleep,"

"Typical. Let's go for a walk," said Obi-Wan.

"Is that allowed? At this hour?"

Obi-Wan paused. "No."

He briskly began walking out the front door as Anakin followed. It was a warm, sticky, humid night. Despite this, he pulled the hood of his robe over his face. Anakin also followed suit.

"Where are we going?" asked Anakin.

"We're going out. Have you seen much of Coruscant?"

"Well no, I just got here…"

"Perfect, I know just the place to go," exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Won't people know we're Jedi because we're wearing robes?"

"This is Coruscant, everyone wears a damn robe," laughed Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Temple was located in the midst of the Coruscant cityscape, an odd landmark surrounded by sleek skyscrapers.

Obi-Wan led Anakin down the street into a bustling bar. The bar was small, cramped, and lit by neon colored lights. Obi-Wan navigated his way through the crowd as Anakin followed. He led Anakin to a booth in the back corner of the bar and sat down.

"Have you ever been to a bar before?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin laughed. "Yes."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Where are you from again?"

"Tatooine. Little desert planet in the Outer Rim."

"How did a boy from the Outer Rim like you end up at the Jedi Temple?"

"First of all, I'm not a boy. I'm 13, and you don't seem that much older than me," laughed Anakin.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by his cockiness. "I'm 17, but I've been here since I was 2. Your story first."

"I was born into slavery on Tatooine, parents died in an accident, then my older brother and I were freed but ended up on the street. We just kind of bounced around doing odd jobs and staying in different places just to get by. I hated it. I was so desperate to get out by any means necessary."

He spoke cheerfully, but could not hide the pain in his eyes.

"One day my brother and I saw a Jedi in the street. We had never seen one before, but had heard all kinds of stories about them. He turned out to be Qui-Gon and he was looking for some missing Jedi. We weren't much help in his search, but we were able to help him navigate the area. I think he felt bad for us. At the end of his stay, he managed to find a farm for my brother to stay. And he asked if I wanted to join him and become a Jedi."

"Was it hard to leave your brother?"

"Yes. But I always felt like my destiny was to leave and do something with my life. My brother never felt the same way. He was content with staying and living a simple life. He didn't want to stay on the streets, but he didn't want fame and glory either. I'd like to visit him again someday. But what about you, how'd you end up here?"

"I was dropped off when I was 2. No idea who my parents are, and I don't really care. The Jedi raised me, they're my family as far as I'm concerned."

"Did you like growing up here? Even though you didn't really have a choice to be a Jedi?"

"It's the only thing I know. I mean who doesn't want to be a Jedi? It's an honor. And I feel like I'm a part of a big family. But I can't blindly go along with everything they teach us. There are too many rules and half of them are stupid. But you'll find that out for yourself soon enough."


	4. Premonitions

The two Padawans crept back through the dimly lit hallway of the Jedi Temple back to their rooms. Obi-Wan was felt more accepting of Anakin, considering the fact that he was willing to sneak out on his first night. Obi-Wan called it "the test." For the past few years, whenever a new Padawan was brought in, Obi-Wan would proposition them with sneaking out on the first night. Almost all declined the offer. And up until this night, only one other had accepted. But Obi-Wan didn't like to think about that…

"It's a little late for a walk, don't you think?"

He turned around. Qui-Gon had followed him to the door of his room.

"Perhaps so."

"You don't use big words like that unless you've done something bad," laughed Qui-Gon. "Did Anakin pass the test?"

Obi-Wan blinked in pretend astonishment. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're not as clever as you think you are. Can I have a word with you in private?"

They entered Obi-Wan's bedroom. "You might want to tone down the antics a bit. I don't have a problem with you getting into mischief every now and then, but Master Windu certainly does."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"And aside from that, I'm not really supposed to tell you these kinds of things but you won't listen unless I spell it out for you. They're thinking of promoting you to Master on your 18th birthday."

Obi-Wan gasped. "But I've never even been on a mission before. Not that I'm complaining, just making sure this isn't a trick."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need more Jedi Masters in our ranks. Plus you can't take on a Padawan if you haven't reached the rank of Master."

"You want me to take on Anakin as a Padawan don't you?" smirked Obi-Wan.

"Yes. I know it's not how the process normally works. But there's another reason why I want you to take him on and train him."

"Probably something about teaching me responsibility right?"

"No. It was a premonition. The next mission I take on will be my last."

"What are you retiring or something? You're only 42."

"No jokes please, this is serious. I don't know what the circumstances will be or why it will be my last. But I can't take on Anakin and give him incomplete training. I can help you train him, but he is your responsibility. I hope you can keep each other on the right path for my sake, and restore the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan was slightly shaken. Gloomy speeches were rare from Qui-Gon, as were premonitions. He hoped they were false- Qui-Gon was the closest thing he had to a father and didn't know what he would do without him.

"One more question before you head off to bed Master Qui-Gon: Did you bring Anakin here just to be my Padawan?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "The Force is stronger in him than anyone I have ever encountered- perhaps even more than Yoda. For someone that promising to fall into the wrong hands would be devastating. And I can forsee that may be a possibility if we don't take precautions with him."

"Wrong hands? Whose hands are we talking about- the droids, the Hutts, Viceroy Nute Gunray?"

"The Sith."

"But they…"

"Were supposedly destroyed centuries ago. But in my premonition, they're in hiding, and ready to unleash horror upon the galaxy like we've never seen before. But you can prevent it Obi-Wan… if you begin Anakin's training at 7 AM tomorrow!"

"Hey you said no jokes!"

"It's not a joke- he has a lot to learn and you must start as soon as possible. Goodnight!"


	5. A Moral Dilemma

"Master Obi Wan."

Obi-Wan jerked himself awake.

"Did you fall asleep?" asked Anakin innocently.

"No I was just resting my eyes."

Qui-Gon had insisted that Obi-Wan should start Anakin's training as early as possible each morning. While Anakin didn't seem to mind the arrangement, Obi-Wan detested it.

"Is that why you always have me start my mornings with reading Jedi History and Theory while you rest your eyes?"

"Maybe."

"Well I have a question."

"Shoot."

"The chapter I just read was about Jedi not having any attachments. Does this mean I won't be able to ever get married or have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"But why though? That seems like a stupid rule. Aren't Jedi supposed to be all about love?"

"Love of duty, not love of picking up women."

"What if it's just a little crush and I can't help it?"

"Still goes against The Jedi Order."

"What if there's a girl Jedi? Would it still be bad if I had a crush on her?"

"There aren't any girl Jedi right now."

"Really? Did you ever meet any?"

Obi-Wan turned away from Anakin. "We had one. But…"

He couldn't bear to finish his sentence. He felt the air leave his lungs, and consciously fought back a steady stream of tears.

"So, uh, you're okay with not ever being able to get married or have a girlfriend or anything for the rest of your life?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Can you see why we're having trouble getting people to want to join the Jedi Order? No one wants this lifestyle. But some of us weren't lucky enough to be given a choice. Do I like it? No, absolutely not. I hate it. But I don't know any other way to live. This is all I have. This is all I've ever known. And if that's the price I have to pay, then I have no choice but to accept it. I'm sorry that it looks like you're in the same position as me. But I promise you, even though neither of us will ever be able to have a wife or children, the Jedi Order will be our family. And we'll stick together no matter what."

"Right. And after all, not being allowed to date means there will never be a woman that comes between us," chuckled Anakin.


	6. Before the Ceremony

"Hold still"

"Have you ever cut hair before?"

"That's not important right now," said Obi-Wan. He was precariously holding scissors to Anakin's shaggy mop of hair.

"I don't want to cut it"

"You're supposed to look nice for my ceremony, Qui-Gon said so"

"Can we just trim it a little?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, remember?"

"Oh I'm not a full blown Jedi yet. But _you_ will be tonight."

"Don't try to change the subject"

"I'll let you cut it off if I can cut yours with a lightsaber"

Obi-Wan let out a laugh. "What color lightsaber do you think I'll get tonight?"

"There's only two options, green or blue. That's not exciting."

"Mace Windu got purple somehow. And legend says the Sith discovered a crystal that make theirs red."

Anakin's ears perked up. "The Sith?"

"Oh shit did you not get to the part yet in your Jedi studies?"

"It's not in the book Obi-Wan. Which you would know if you read it."

"I don't need to _read_ , Padawan. I prefer to _listen_. And that's how I learned about the Sith. I mean it's just a legend, but a long time ago, I mean back when there were thousands of Jedis in the galaxy, some of them decided they were going to test the limits of the force. Use it for unnatural things. And it worked. They became so obsessed with their new power that they left the Jedi Order and created their own that they called the Sith. They fought the Jedi in huge battles over who would ultimately control the galaxy. But neither ended up winning since the Sith were wiped out, and the Jedi are close enough to being extinct at this point."

"What do you mean by unnatural abilities? What kinds of powers did they have?"

"You should absolutely never ask those kinds of things around anyone else. I don't really know for sure. The Jedi have this belief where you can speak things into existence, so they avoid speaking directly about negative things. But the travelers down at the bars and pubs have some stories. Probably exaggerated over time. But they say things like being able to use the force to harm people, immortality for yourself and others, shooting lightning from their fingertips. I even heard one guy say that if you defeated a Sith in combat they'd grant you a wish…" Obi-Wan began to laugh. "Silly stuff, all of it. But today is not a day to talk about those kinds of things. It's a day about me! And I suppose it might be fun for you to finally see a Master's ceremony. It's quite a sight to see."

"I tell you what, Obi-Wan. I'll cut my hair as short as yours the day I get to have my Master's ceremony."


	7. The Master Ceremony

The room was completely dark as the boys opened the heavy doors that lead inside. As they entered the room, they heard a _whoosh_ , followed by a bright streak of light.

 _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_.

With every step they took, a new lightsaber was ignited, illuminating their path.

Blue, green, blue, green.

Anakin had never seen so many lightsabers at once.

He didn't know what to expect. The Jedi were a superstitious lot that didn't believe in writing down the specifics of their ritual. All he knew was Obi-Wan was going in a Padawan and coming out a Master.

There was a deep, quiet chanting in an unknown language echoing throughout the room.

As they neared the end of the room, the final lightsaber was lit. A royal purple. As they neared it the chanting stopped.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, please kneel before the Jedi council. Qui-Gon Jinn, please stand to his right. Anakin Skywalker, please stand to his left," bellowed Mace Windu.

Anakin assumed his position, Qui-Gon walked out of the circle formed around them to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"As a young boy, Obi-Wan was dropped off at our temple. While you were certainly not the first child we raised, you accepted your destiny as a Jedi instead of running from the responsibilities like so many others. The life of a Jedi is not an easy one. Forgoing an education, love, vices, and other human attachments for the sake of protecting the galaxy by any means necessary. We forsake fame and glory for our achievements. We live a life of humility and simplicity. We use our powers to protect the greater good, and we shall not take a life that is not ours to take. Do you swear an oath to uphold these values?

"I swear"

Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan so serious in his life. From the dim light he could see his eyes closed, his brow furrowed.

"I now present you with your lightsaber. This is not a weapon, but a tool to help in your quest to uphold justice throughout the galaxy. Do not abuse it or taint it with innocent blood, or else the power crystal within will turn a horrific red as a mark of your crimes. We have chosen blue for your lightsaber, as it is the color of stability and harmony, which you have brought to our folds."

Anakin could see a grin cross Obi-Wan's face as it was announced he would get a blue lightsaber.

"Using this gift from the Jedi council, we will remove your Padawan braid from your head as a mark of your new title of Master."

Like a bolt of blue lightning, the lightsaber whizzed past Anakin's ear to slice the long braid from Obi-Wan's head. He saw Obi-Wan instinctively reach to feel for the phantom lock, a great grin across his face.

"Qui-Gon has helped you on this path to become a Jedi Master. And now comes your time to teach all that he has taught you unto your new Padawan. Obi-Wan, your Padawan will be Anakin Skywalker."

The two boys smiled and nodded at each other.

"And as the final part of the ceremony, you will be given your first solo mission, with the assistance of your new Padawan. As you may or may not be aware, two days ago Princess Padme Amidala was the target of an assassination attempt while attending boarding school in Coruscant. Your mission is to escort her back to her home planet of Naboo."

"Seems simple enough, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow"


End file.
